<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 25 - I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks (temp title) by Huntress8611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203572">Day 25 - I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks (temp title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611'>Huntress8611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Day 25, Feral Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Gen, Hurt Nile Freeman, Hurt/Comfort, I think I’ll just collapse right here thanks, Injury, Loss of Limbs, Nile Freeman &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Nile Freeman &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, Nile Freeman Needs a Hug, Nile Freeman Whump, Pain, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Screaming, Vomiting, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, he's very protective of his family, temporary injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He quickly moved to try and figure out a way to open the door he assumed Nile was behind. This door was much sturdier than the other one, but after a few minutes of trying, he figured it out.</p><p>When he finally opened the door, he saw Nile, who was very obviously in pain, seeing as she hadn’t noticed him. He gave himself a few seconds to look her over, and saw that her legs were both covered in blood. Correction, what was left of her legs was covered in blood, because from the knee down on her left leg and mid-calf down on her right, there was nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolo di Genova &amp; Nile Freeman, Nile Freeman &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nile Freeman &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 25 - I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks (temp title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this work is from the song _______________.</p><p>This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 25: I Think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks.</p><p>TWs: loss of limbs, passing out, blood, vomiting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If they hurt her, I’ll make them wish they were never born,” Nicolo said, an absolutely murderous look on his face as they made their way down a long corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the end, they were met with a door, which they quickly broke down. It seemed like they weren’t particularly concerned with anyone breaking in, which was a huge mistake on their part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get Nile, I’ll take care of them,” he told Yusuf, smiling cruelly. Nothing made Nicolo angrier than someone hurting his family, and these people were going to find that out and regret their decisions very quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuf and turned toward the door he assumed Nile was behind and saw Nicolo drag the two men out into the hallway out of the corner of his eye. He’d feel sorry for them, but they shouldn’t have touched his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly moved to try and figure out a way to open the door he assumed Nile was behind. This door was much sturdier than the other one, but after a few minutes of trying, he figured it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally opened the door, he saw Nile, who was very obviously in pain, seeing as she hadn’t noticed him. He gave himself a few seconds to look her over, and saw that her legs were both covered in blood. Correction, what was left of her legs was covered in blood, because from the knee down on her left leg and mid-calf down on her right, there was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she noticed him, she tried to push herself up onto her partially-formed legs before Yusuf could stop her, and she immediately let out a blood-curdling scream and fell forwards onto her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile, Nile?” he said, rushing over to her and dropping to his knees. When he got no response, he realized that she must have passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her limp form into his arms, wincing at the state of her legs, which looked even worse up close. The only good thing about the proximity was that now he could see that they were, in fact, healing, it was just happening pretty slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicky. Nicolo!” he shouted, raising his voice when he didn’t come after he’d called his name the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a few seconds, he heard the door to the hall open again, and not hearing any pained noises, he assumed that Nicolo had killed the men. They were lucky, they should have gotten much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicolo quickly rushed over to them, and Yusuf noticed that, unsurprisingly, he had much more blood on him than when he’d last seen him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s okay,” Yusuf quickly reassured him. “She just passed out. She tried to get up when she saw me, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nicolo said, looking at her legs. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me up,” he instructed, not wanting to have to set Nile back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, crouching down and helping him stand up and get his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Nicolo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicolo quickly led the Yusuf out of the building, guarding both of them as thy made their way to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicolo helped Yusuf and Nile into the backseat before climbing into the driver's seat and immediately hitting the gas, wanting to get to a new safehouse as quickly as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuf kept his arms tightly around Nile, hoping both that she’d wake up soon, and that she wouldn’t. He’d feel much better if she was awake, but she’d also be in a lot more pain than if she remained unconscious. It didn’t matter, though, because about 10 minutes after they’d gotten into the car, she let out a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nile, Nile, you’re safe now,” Yusuf said as she opened her eyes, knowing she’d be disoriented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him for a second before looking down at her legs and flinching. There was more there than there had been before she’d passed out, but she was still missing about a decent amount of her lower left leg and her whole right foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that hurts,” she managed, gritting her teeth and turning her head into Yusuf’s shoulder. “I think I’m gonna throw up,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicolo looked around and, because they were on a backroad and there was nobody in sight, stopped the car on the side of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got out and quickly opened the back door, taking Nile from Yusuf so he could climb out and then sitting down on the grass. He kept a hold of Nile, and Yusuf let him, staying by the car to make sure nobody was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Nile,” Nicolo said softly, running a hand up and down her back. “Breathe, you will be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and breathed harshly through her nose for a bit before she quickly pulled away from him to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” she heard him say, and she felt him move her braids out of the way and rub her back again. “You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, but it was mostly just a reflex. She was desperately trying to keep it together. She’d died many times at this point, and gotten hurt even more, but she didn’t think she’d ever get used to the feeling of growing back a limb. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>excruciating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to hold herself together for a few more minutes, but the combination of the pain she felt and the knowledge that she was somewhere safe was enough for her to let out a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Nicolo pull her back against him and rest his chin on her head, whispering softly to her. She couldn’t tell what he was saying, but it was comforting anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up and grabbed onto his arms where they were wrapped around her, just holding on and trying to focus on anything other than the pain she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the pain started to die down a bit, and she gasped in a full breath of air, breathless from crying. She chanced a look down at her legs, and to her relief, they were completely there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nile slumped back against Nicolo, finally able to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she managed. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, being immortal wasn’t great. It could be quite miserable at times, but as long as she didn’t have to deal with everything alone, she’d be alright.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t get enough of Joe and Nicky adopting Nile as a little sister, or her being like, ah, yes, these are now my older brother/father figures. I just love it so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>